Future Planet
by KeepUp-idk
Summary: Jonathon Merony is a Colonel from Lucius Company, an earthquake and a tight space end in certain death. Or does it?   Jonathon Merony Disappears!


**Prologue**

A gunshot was heard throughout the huge crowd, and a woman fell dead on the platform in front of us. Everyone was on the ground crouching and screaming, as I searched for the only person standing. A kid about 12 years old was laughing in the middle of the crowd, holding a 360 rifle. But that wasn't unusual or anything, these days you can spot a 5 year old with a bazooka. "Grab 'em!" I yelled at the Soldiers, as I ran towards him myself.

He just stood there smiling, he dropped the rifle and brought up his hands like he didn't care if we got him or not. My men drew their guns towards him and one of them cuffed his hands behind his back. "That Senator was talking bad about Cosmos, I had no chose but to punish her for her stupid words!" the kid said. Cosmos… Mother Nature, Earth, whatever people used to call her. Well, of the planet actually being an alive being surprised everyone. Not many believe in her though, they say all that's been happening is just the same as what happened in 2012. Thousands of natural disasters, all strike at the same time in a thousand different locations. But others prove their point that 2012 was Cosmos's doing too. Personally, I think Cosmos is just something the people made up to explain everything that's been happening.

I gotta say though, the Rebels sure play along with this whole situation. They say that they're on nature's side and are protecting her and fighting her battles. All Rebels have one blue eye and one green eye. They're all over the planet, fighting wars against the other governments. I've never seen a Rebel so young before, his parents must have told him all the lies.

"Colonel, sir, are we taking him to Sector 7?" I looked at the kid, who smirked back. "Yeah. This brat's not getting away with murder." I said. Then he looked at me as if he was confused, "Murder? What I did was Justice! That woman was just like the rest of you, not paying attention to what Cosmos says. Can't you see that she's only trying to save humans? While we pollute and destroy her little by little, she provides us with what we need to survive! But guess what? She's sick of all of us. She wants to start fresh, and leave only those who understand what she wants, how she feels!" Man, how can someone come up with stuff like that? "Listen kid. All you Rebels are just delusional. And you just killed someone who was very powerful, so guess what? You're going to spend the rest of your life in jail. And you got a pretty long life ahead of you."

Sector 7 was underground west of Lucius. When we got there we were all silent. Then the kid whispered just loud enough so that I could hear him, "Say Colonel, do you have a family?" I thought about not telling him anything, but I didn't see the harm in doing so. "Yeah, why?" He kept his head down as he walked next to me. "And a son? Do you have a son?" "Two." He stopped walking. "Oh. Well I'll just go ahead and say it then. You'll never see them again after today." My whole squad stopped and waited for my order.

I turned around and saw the kid smiling. "Now." he whispered. And at that exact moment an earthquake struck Sector 7 directly. The walls and ceiling came crashing down on us. I felt my chest being beat down by tons of concrete. Then everything was still.

I managed to barely open my eyes and what I saw was unbelievable. The 12 year old was standing there over me, without a single scratch on him. "She'll see you now." he said as my eyes closed shut.

Again I opened my eyes to see an unbearable flash. I thought I was dead. There was a soft voice calling my name, a woman. Could that be… "Jonathon… I'm sorry for what just happened, it was the only way to see you. You're hurt very badly Jonathon." No one's called me by first name in a long time. "Let me present you with a choice. You can choose to die now, or you can live and become my game piece…" It is her, Cosmos. Am I dreaming? This can't really be happening to me. "But if you choose to be with me, there is a catch. You said you have a family? A wife I presume, and two boys?" Huh? How did she know? The kid! He asked me those questions, he told her? "You can never see them again."

What? How can she say that? They're my family, I'll never leave them! But why can't I tell her that? My voice, it's like I can't speak. "How about I choose for you? Wouldn't that be easy, Jonathon?" she smiled.

Okay! This is my first story on here! This is a prologue and I know it's a little long but how did I do? I would appreciate both positive comments and not negative but one's to tell me how I can improve!

Thank You! 3

~KeepUp~


End file.
